


Embedded in Your Heart

by Saccha



Series: AU Yeah AUgust [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: Marinette's heart is pastel pink. She can't wait to meet her soulmate.





	Embedded in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AU Yeah AUgust, day one: Soulmate

Marinette’s heart is pastel pink. She loves to run her finger across the smooth surface and wonder what color her soulmate’s heart is. No matter what it is she’s sure they’ll complement each other beautifully

Everything in her life becomes pink. She wears pink clothes, she paints her room pink. She writes exclusively in hot pink ink until her teacher puts a stop to that.

Marinette can’t wait to give half her heart to her soulmate.

 

* * *

 

When they’re eight years old Chloe demands to see Adrien’s heart.

“I don’t know... Mom and Dad told me not to show anyone.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “We’re soulmates. It’s fine.”

Adrien reluctantly takes off his shirt. His heart is a glittering black.

Chloe nods. “Good. Mine is white. We’ll look good together.”

She reaches out and touches it, and Adrien feels sick. The heart doesn’t break under her hands. She digs her fingers into the edges and tugs at it.

“Chloe, please stop, you’re hurting me,” he says. There is a pressure on his chest and he gasps for breath.

Chloe grunts. “It’s just stuck, is all.” Her fingernails dig into his skin.

Adrien pushes her away and he can breath again. He pulls his shirt back on and refuses to let Chloe touch him for a month.

Chloe maintains they’re soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Come stalk me on [tumblr.](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
